


Crystal Knights

by pumpkinpuns



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, It's also got implied violence, It's like a magical girl anime but not, It's probably super weird especially since it's not what I normally do??, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpuns/pseuds/pumpkinpuns
Summary: Just a regular day leads to some unexpected and simultaneously awesome and bad stuff, that's just what happens when you visit weird abandoned parts of town.





	Crystal Knights

**Author's Note:**

> How do I apologise, this isn't even the spg stuff but I decided if I went through writing something I didn't want to, why not let everyone who knows me read it too. It's for a school thing so :\

On a rather chilly Saturday, a young girl woke up to an almost equally chilly room with a sort of proud smile upon her face . Her name was Janelle and just yesterday she turned eighteen and now was time for the post celebratory day out with her friends. It’s been a good run so far, sure there were and will be more downs in the future, it’s all been smooth and she’s quite proud of it now. So for now, she’ll think on how far she’s come and wait for her friends to wake too.  
The sun was halfway in the sky by the time Jay found herself in the meet-up point of the abandoned part of town for her friends, as if on queue, one after the other her friends all emerged out of the alleyways into the old currently unforgotten park. Though to say it had been an easy search for the park was false, as the old section of town through past run throughs had proven to have many parks scattered around. Lukas as energetic as always had almost took off the moment it was clear he was in the right place, he ran around the old tables singing a loud obnoxious version of “happy birthday” to which was entirely out of tune prompting Cara who had just ducked under the overgrown trees to gag in horror at his voice, “Ew! Lukas! That’s so disgusting!” Stormy ran over separating from Eva with his arms stretched out joining in on the off beat song, Eva would’ve left had Jay not bolted over to her laughing, “Aw but baby please!’ she jokingly cried out, wrapping her arms around Eva, “Please stay, we might stop the madness”. Though Eva could tell that probably wouldn’t happen, with an obvious face of uncertainty nodded to Jay. The sweet hug that followed was interrupted when Cara squeaked out reaching to the ground revealing to have a toad in her possession that was currently trying a daring escape. Stormy had over stepped into her space trying to take the toad causing Cara to swat him, “Stormy no! He’s my toad! Get your own!” “But i wanna lick him!”, he protested to her “No!” The bickering over the toad ended abruptly with Lukas hopping onto one of the tables yelling, “We shall go over there to that building my friends!” he pointed in a quick manner, only after a small moment it was decided that was exactly where they would go, following Lukas to the faintly purple building.  
The insides of the building weren’t as pretty as it probably used to be, almost everything around had seen a whole lot of better days. Though the interior was full of worn down walls and jaded colors, it was a common sight to the group as they hadn’t normally spent time in the “normal” parts of town unless for food and school, and staying at home but that was to be expected of anyone really, otherwise it was just a common sight to see of them heading off to these lonely zones of town, it was just like that.  
To say this building was ugly was a serious understatement, sure it seemed to be more well intact than most they’ve seen but Cara’s toad was prettier than this, even the color on it’s inside was repulsive. “I feel the way this building looks”, Cara remarked with a nonchalant expression, this was followed by Jay saying same which sparked about three more similar responses to Cara’s comment. The hues of the room clashed together in the worst ways possible, to say no one gagged was a lie. After “looking” and not “casually throwing or tossing stuff around” and then having to search for Cara’s toad, they made it to the top floor, it wasn’t at all what they had expected, no other floor looked like this. This floor was just, full of crystals, gems lined and scaled the walls up to the ceiling, sprouting from the aforementioned ceiling were minerals arranged like chandeliers, glistening in the light from the windows. “Oh this is pretty,” Eva whispered, receiving a good amount of nods and “yeahs” in response.  
It wasn’t just that the floor held gems everywhere, it was that the last room, where the gems were at their largest, held what looked to be a very expensive jewelry box. It sat there alone on the only well structured and not broken table in a caring yet intriguing way, full of mysteries yet to be revealed. Or just, jewelry. Like a normal jewelry box would.  
The box itself just, left this idea of it needs to be opened up now in their minds, like a faint drum beat just quietly going off as if it was behind them lingering in the hall outside. The following events after a glance amongst them went as such: Stormy yanked the box off the table and slammed it to the floor with a loud bang, Cara had immediately brought her foot down on it in an aggressive stomp. The crack was sudden and yet somehow louder than the banging of the box upon the floor, startling them all out of the haze caused by the box. It was terrifying, the way it had just echoed out around them, though they all had expected such a reaction, it was still bad to the ear.  
The crack had shown just a hint of what was inside. Jay had reached down and lifted back onto the table, Lukas had truly been the first to start the look of concern as to what could possibly happen, which then was passed between Cara and Eva. Jay and Stormy had decided to take one for the team and be the ones to reveal its unknown contents. They both gasped in awe, or well, Jay gasped and Stormy’s eyes had reached a new size in amazement.  
Beautiful handcrafted watches were inside, the light refracting off of them onto the ceiling, a private light show for the group. Sure the watches were no longer placed in a neat manner, considering the treatment it had received from Stormy and Cara. Sad that there had been no respectable way opening the container.  
The trek back to the original park location had been full of laughter and jokes, mainly jokes about how scared each other had been, with the occasional joke of how the frog had known all along and that it was truly the mastermind behind it. They had gone about distributing the watches based on favorite color, Cara got the lilac, Stormy was handed the grey one, Jay had taken the blue watch, Eva received the pink and Lukas had the golden one. “These are pretty but wow that some creepy stuff right?” Cara had glanced over to the others, Jay snickered as she placed an arm around Eva, “Yeah you right Cara, that was some crazy nonsense just for some friendship watches.” “Ha! You’re right oh wow.” Stormy shook his wrist around. “Oh yeah boys! We a team!” Lukas had howled out waving his arms jumping, “We’re them boys!” “Oh that’s gross Luke,” Eva leaned against Jay, which had made her smile warmly.  
The hours following were fun filled and full of joy, the sun had passed behind the buildings an hour ago but it wasn’t yet the designated “this is when we all leave for home time”, the faint light of the main sector of town danced in between some of the shattered remains of older buildings and the overgrowth of trees and other vegetation, they stalked through the darkened zones. Only a moment ago Cara had lost her toad thanks to Stormy who had once again made his moves on trying to take the aforementioned amphibian. “Please come back my lil boy!” Cara had called out, Stormy had laughed a bit. “Cara, we might have to give it up, it’s almost time for us to leave and it’s getting pretty dark, well, a little bit darker than what we normally go in.” Eva had called over to her, Jay broke off from Eva to put a hand on Cara’s shoulder, “It’s okay dude, we’ll find a new toad tomorrow, we’ll name him bongwater or something.” Stormy had wheezed out quickly looking at Jay, “‘Bongwater’, let’s not name him that.” Cara made a displeased face and shooed him off. He smiled. “No it’s a great name, do it!” “I knew you were on my side buddy!” Jay had shouted to Lukas spooking Cara.  
The sound that followed had shook them all, it wasn’t at all the normal sounds of the night, it was loud with no natural feeling. It was hollow of the peaceful themes. The darkened alley nearby had been the source of the unnerving sound and as the gang had reared up towards it. The sound had repeated although quieter than before, still rather un-okay to the ears. “What do you think it is?” Jay asked once they made it to the entrance to the alleyway, Eva tilted her head in confusion, “I’ve got no idea.” Stormy had leaned forward past Jay to look into the path, “Oh no that’s totally not ominous and creepy.” Cara gasped and pointed to what obviously looked like her toad they’d been looking for, except she was positive that he hadn’t been glowing before.  
It was like a bright flash followed by a fainted purple glow, suddenly the toad was way more than twice it’s original size, it took on a much more grotesque form with black crystals protruding from it’s body. When the oversized toad turned to face them it was clear there was no good to come from this. It dashed at them with a furious intent on attack, Stormy grabbed Cara immediately and bolted off in any direction that could be considered better than right there with the “demon crystal” toad, Lukas was also gone running off back the way they originally came, Jay reached out snagged Eva and ran off further down the old park road away from the toad. Its chase was short lived as it couldn’t find either of the teens and gave up and went off on its own trail.  
Each of the group members had been nervously texting almost throughout the night when each of them had returned back to their respective homes. They’d have to try finding that toad again tomorrow.  
The sun had come up as it normally does but Jay and her friends were already up and checking the border of the old part of town looking for any signs of evil giant toad. It had to have been at least 2 hours since they set out, nothing came up however during the search. “Look, honestly i think bongwater sr is a lost cause now,” Stormy just said looking off, he was already done with this, not because he was tired, they just hadn’t seen the toad in hours. None of them really had any idea as to where the toad could be. Almost another hour had passed, as if out of nowhere the long awaited amphibian made his debut to them. It was both terrifying and amusing. Though the toad showed to be quite nervous as if expecting something to happen. They hadn’t been prepared for what followed, after a quick distressed croak sound, suddenly a loud sound like glass shattering sounded out and the crystal toad was no more, unfortunate to Cara’s hopes of the toad being reverted back to normal. In the toad’s place was an oddly dressed woman with a dark demeanor, she turned to them. “Such a waste of good minerals, at least it dragged some prey with it.” “Say what?” Jay immediately looked at Lukas who in turn quickly glanced to Cara and Eva, who then turned to Stormy.  
In an instance the woman had lunged straight at Jay. The only thing that saved her from possible lacerations had been how the watch on her arm quickly flashed a bright blue light which had stunned not only the creepy crazy lady but also Jay’s friends who hadn’t seen the flash coming in the first place. It was that same light which then engulfed Jay and suddenly she adorned what looked like a futuristic take on knight armor almost, it was in vibrant shades of blue. “What?!” her friends shared a collection of gasps and shocked expressions. This ‘ambush’ had soon turned into a fight between Jay and the woman who claimed herself to be “Queen Obsidian”. Jay had been victorious for now and had chased the evil queen off who proclaimed she’d return and they’d regret their actions of today.  
In the span of a month and a half later the group had since that day learned more of how to use these watches and the power in them, it was so far a great amount of joy, their hero identities seen as true heroes and each of them had gained more confidence in everything in their daily lives now, the obsidian queen had continuously shown her face and each time had been pushed back into hiding with succession. Everything had been running smoothly, though as of lately the obsidian queen hadn’t been showing her to the group of heroes.  
What came next happened without warning, Jay felt like she should have seen it coming, unfortunately she hadn’t and now she had to pay for it. The obsidian queen had taken Angel from her family, she couldn’t handle how badly this sat with her, the following days were rather tough for Jay and she spent a lot of her time accepting Eva’s company as she really needed it.  
Soon it was once again like the old days, new crystal beasts showed up, and once again they were stopped, it was like the break in consistency was gone. Only now something was off and it was no longer the queen’s absence or Jay’s lack of emotional strength. Where this new crystal knight came from was beyond them and it was so obvious who it was after the first encounter, and it was clear what would happen now. The queen would pay for what she did to Angel.  
Finding the queen was easy, she made herself present, showing off in front of everyone in town, she had acquired more people in her small army and was overly confident in how her chances stood against the crystal heroes. The plan was discussed and agreed on, Eva and Cara would go back to the abandoned park building where they found that box and bring it back into the main part of town while Jay, Stormy and Lukas would distract her.  
The fight lasted more than an hour, Stormy and Lukas had been thrown out of the fight and there was no sign of Eva or Cara. Angel had been knocked out, preventing her from being harmed, Jay wouldn’t dare risk her safety now, it was bad enough that her friends were on the line too. “Give up, it’s not worth the hassle anymore,” the queen had been trying to convince Jay repeatedly to surrender, she didn’t stop at the first attempt so why would she stop now. “If that box breaks, you’re a goner then right?” “Why does that matter? You don’t even have it!” “So?”  
In swift moves the queen was knocked to the ground, cracks covering her crystal body. “W-what? How?!” “So, if the box breaks, you’re a goner, right?” The queen looked up to Jay with confusion and fear, “You wouldn’t dare! You don’t have it in you to break it,” it wasn’t directed to her, only to Cara and Eva standing off to the side behind Jay, box in Eva’s hands. Jay turned back to look at them, Eva’s face was enough to admit to being unable and Cara seemed incapable either. The box was walked over to Jay and placed in her hands, Eva glanced to the queen, “We can’t but she can.”  
The slam and crack echoed through the whole town, with it a blast of light, everything done by the queen’s hands erased, all the damage gone in the blink of an eye. Everything was fixed, the queen was no more and everyone was safe now, Angel was okay, Lukas and Stormy were up and moving again. And the watches for the better, were gone now.  
“Maybe next time let’s just not mess with random boxes we find anymore alright?” Eva’s question earned laughs and nervous agreements, they’d be more the wiser now with how they did things.  
“Yeah, we’ll be more smart about it next time,” Jay smiled and pulled Eva in for a kiss.

Fin ig


End file.
